Quest For The Missing Synthesizer
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Irrevelant notion tells that Dave is almost closed to get a brand new heavy instrument for studio improvement. It's up to six childrens can figure out what's going on with delivery order while someone is referring the famous contemporary artists on earth that everyone knows. In the middle of story, you probably find out who was mentioning that name...


**Quest for the Missing Synthesizer**

Today, The Chipmunks and Chipettes had gathered up in the bedroom as Alvin hearing Dave's good news that the new synthesizer is about to delivered right from here.

"Alright, guys. We've got a new company here. No idea what to be happened but, today Dave is going to bought our new synthesizer at any moment!" Alvin speaks in excitement.

"Yeah, wait… What was that all about synthesizer that he was talking to, Alvin?" Brittany asks.  
"No, silly. This truth is classified unless we handle with it right about now." Answered Alvin.  
"Sure, it will, Alvin. But none of this would happened. If this look rich, you're not only the one who gonna had its takedown." She pledged.  
"Not so fast, Brit." Alvin said, "If this wouldn't be happening anyway, you better move aside."  
"No you can't! The only part we were good at it is our learning passion." Eleanor said.  
"Take that back, Eleanor!" Brittany swears.  
"Oh, no you don't, mister!" resumes Jeanette. Oh no, The Chipettes are arguing each other again. This makes Simon and Theodore gets confused what's their point with actuality.  
"**Will you guys keep quiet?!**" Simon comply. "The other has a problem, and it might be happen very fast. I also hearing what Dave has telling to, I mean, surely. It's about delivery time! He must spend half a month to get there in time. Doesn't matter where they are fallen into, he don't know our address if they cannot know our home!"  
"Wait, does that mean… those synthesizer will gone?!" Alvin panics  
"No, bro. Possibly on my calculations had turned out to be zero point five emotional of our excitement. Ergo, there must be another way to ensure that our synthesizer safe and sound. So we don't need another failure can excusing us more than that."  
"Is that mean… we're gonna lose our new synthesizer, forever?!" as Theodore is about to freaking out.  
"We already in the fact to told you, Theodore. Whatever it is, we have to get that keyboard as soon as possible. Let's move out, everyone! Commence operation: our turn." Alvin said as they charged down to find Dave.

But it was too close, as they find out their new keyboard that Dave want to have it has stolen! Dave is almost shivering in mystify.

"Golly. Dave! Dave! Are you alright? Where is the new keyboard we've bought it yesterday?" Simon asks.

"Sorry Simon. They don't know what they're fooling about but… the thing is, those synthesizer was gone!"

This makes everyone gasps in terror.

"Stolen?! How come?" he asks again.

"I have tracked nearby the post, but, the supply truck just passin' by and… don't know where they're up to." Dave finished talking and is about to faint.  
"No, Dave. We still have time. No matter where they are going to, it will be a bottom of this. Whether or not, we gotta move fast! Let's go, go, go!" They sprint out the scene to figure out about the missing keyboard's whereabout.

Upon reaching to the transfer area, at the outskirts of Scotland. It look like something look quite serious and sometime it's much quiet in there too. But the crate must be in a deserved location that has been imagined and has been tracked by The Chipmunks and Chipettes as it went into that facility to find something amazing beyond a shadow of doubt where it lies…

"Here it is," spoken Simon as he point his finger to the transfer area while holding his binoclaurs. "They say they would be delivered in three hours soon! We must get that box before we can cheered ourselves up. Follow my lead."

Something is important about that crate, while some of the employees are discussing in the office when it's time for brunch.

"Hey." He whispered, "Better keep yours eyes open. I thought that the keyboard will be on time to the Seville house and giving the wrong address, they say?"

"I don't know" The leader whispered back, "it is said on the location address to deliver just missed: U.S..! Not U.K.S., dude."  
"This tragedy wouldn't ever so happened. It's very confusing. We've got to rename it right now before it ticks to 5 P.M.!" The leader ordered an employee to do something about that crate. Thus, the address renamed into U.S..

Outside the window, the childrens had spy on their tacky information.

"Blast, I can't believe you giving us a wrong point." Simon grumbled.  
"How do you suspect it was me?" Theodore confused, "it was Brittany's idea!"  
"What?!" She surprised, "you thought I was doing this wrong all along? Thanks Jeanette, you do the best."

"Then who put you to do any of this such bad idea, man? That's not very nice plan I made!" Oh no, they are arguing with each other.  
"Everbody just chill!" Alvin yells, just as Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Brittany stop fighting.  
"You know what Dave said? There's no way we can suspect someone who did this. The only for us would do is to just get that crate no matter what." Alvin suggests, "Now, how do we got that crate while they are still resting? Simon, give us an option." But Simon trying to deny when he still angry, but everyone stares at him.  
"Alright alright!" He explained, "According to this map, we can find a way in with… this surveillance! Next, since that crate is so heavy, maybe we need another tool to get this crate outta here. I mean, even with this device I picked up, we can carry this one out with no time." As he point to that surveillance somewhere nearby.

Instead of barge to the front door, they decided to enter the facility by crawling inside surveillance chasm. From there, they need something to smash the surveillance door with Alvin's head as a gatebreaker. "But this is not what it looks like!" Alvin complaint before they reach inside the office. Now, they manage to push the crate out of the room but they wasn't trying.

"You guys are pathetic." He facepalms as he reveals the same device he carried in his pocket, "Good thing I've got my backup. It can only hold from light and normal projectiles, and luckily I finally upgraded for an extent weight and time." Simon aims and shoot the heavy crate over there. "Ha! Looks like I did it! Hey guys, look behind ya. The Ray-lifter 5000, and it works like a well-oiled machine. Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Perhance… it's really amazing." Brittany cites.  
"Just the same thing to describe that, Simon." Alvin crosses his arm looking unamusingly.  
"Pfft." He spits, "old time wouldn't be awesome without some meaningful obsession you can't realize as of now I'm totally exciting inventor on earth!"

Suddenly, the bell ring heard from distant, signaling the break is already over.

"Damn!" He mutters, "everyone, get hide!"

Everyone signaled by Alvin to hide on available various objects before the two workers appears from the door.

"You know, you were right after all." One of the worker thought desperately. "Those guys are insane. I don't know they must be worked for others instead of appreciating with both of us here, and if this keep happening, we're out of the business. Why?" He wondered.

"Just as I feared, chump." Leader cringes. "I also had a same manner in your ego. They said there was going to work by somebody else. Not only just that information, they thought they want to rip out Chipmunks' good name based on the top 20 boyband chart. Mostly worse is, it could ruin John Farnham's fancy name too! I'm really worried about them, seriously, he's our noble fan. We can't let our mens and those innocent talentive childrens left behind!"  
"What for?" The worker sues over his demand. "But we don't even find some here either."  
"Actually, I'm…" Alvin came out, but Simon grabs him back.  
"Hey! Who in the name of Richard Marx is that?" Imply the leader.  
"Yeah, I don't feel someone's coming, aiy? So, where was I? We are too selfish, I mean, look. I never try to mess or plead them from tomorrow, Dave Seville is their leader, you know that?"  
"Perhaps." As the leader stands up. "We'd better figure it out later. We must deliver this crate to Seville house, pronto!"

Then there was trouble, he accidentally caught The Chipmunks behind this crate. They thought they are an intruders but Alvin and Brittany coming out and explain the situation before he can manage to capture them.

"Hmm, I smell trouble." Said one of the employees in relief. "Anyway, YOU really are The Chipmunks right? I'm sorry, man. we shouldn't have to doubt you. But I'm gonna tell you if you are interested. This place is about to shut down at any moment, permanently. So, we ought to get out of here and help deliver your dad's important package!"

"But, how is your reason that your workplace gone… bankrupt?" Brittany asks embarassingly.  
"This is exactly what we said, we don't know. At least the government will takes our stuffs away for good right at 12 in the midnight! Our colleagues were gone, they say they are not interested in this job at all. Well, possibly they are working by someone else than mine anyway. We wished we have to move somewhere far, far away. That's our information."

"It seems this case is absolutely entangled than I imagined." Simon assumed that even the time was right to learn the truth. "Whatever it is, we have to do this thing quickly before we can turn back."  
"But, Simon, it's midnight already." He said as he look at the clock somewhere up there. "I think we have no time, he totally would freak out if it's too late. Alright. We'll split up, you ladies help them to open up the crate for Dave. We are going in from the back door that lead to the kitchen and wrap this thing up."

And so, they decided to head back to Seville house. In order to not let distracted by Dave, The Chipmunks struggles to going inside from the back door while the rest of them finishing that deliver for missing keyboard inside. Once they reach to the upstairs and without being seen, they quickly brushing teeth, taking a bath and finally go to sleep.

It came for another morning day when Dave enters the room to find overslept kids.

"Hey, guys." He call out. "Come on, you gotta wake up! We have a company!" They quickly get up and gasps happily.

"Our new keyboard! YAAAY!" As they excitedly running to the downstairs to see their new keyboard. Now, it's in safe and sound. The Chipettes were the one who had their plans all along. "Surprise!"  
"Girls, oh, luckily I find you." Dave sighs. "Where are you goin' last night?"  
"We are?" They look around. "It's a secret!" Dave is look confused, but doesn't even matter.

With the help of The Chipettes, they saved the delivery crisis for the last. Now, they had begin to create another project song that has been developed, it's called _Three Brave Boys_.

**_THE END._**


End file.
